Now Who's on top?
by Queen of Isles
Summary: Its payback time! Regina reminds Emma who is the boss!


**A/N – This is just a short follow up to 'Who's on top' I am continuing with all other stories but was held up in terms of posting due to not having the internet for about three months! It was a tough time but I made it through :) thank you to all of you still reading and supporting me I really do appreciate it. **

**Now who's on top?**

Revenge. Its the act of retaliating against someone who has wronged you. And its best served cold. My interpretation differed. This certain someone hadn't wronged me, quite the opposite if fact. It was just their insufferable arrogance that made me seethe. And I didn't want my revenge cold. I wanted it white hot.

She'd walked into my office, my place of work, where my word was law and my will was always done without question. And without thought or pause or respect for my standing, she took me. She took me like an experienced womaniser taking a lonely housewife starved of affection by a disinterested spouse.

I wanted her to stop just so she wouldn't be aware of my arousal. I wanted her so much but hated her knowing it. Hated how my saturated underwear wedged in her pocket were the spoils claimed by the victor and indisputable proof of my desire for her.

The only thing that made this bearable, that saved a single shred of my fragmented dignity was knowing the effect I was having on my assailant. Strong hands trembled, from arousal not nerves. She had nothing to be nervous of. She was an experienced and talented lover. Playing my body like an orchestra musician plays their instrument.

Tight denim, worn leather and soft cotton were the usual uniform keeping me from the Sheriff's flawless physique. Even in the throes of passion there were restrictions and for the most part she was behind me. Turning me only when she wanted. Still dressed, her jeans and tank were never removed. A limited level of intimacy dictated by her.

What the Sheriff had over looked however, was my desire to always win. The thrill of victory increased by the satisfaction of gloating over the runner up. I had let her have her way. As it turned out her way was deliciously satisfying for me aswell. However I could not let her think that turning up uninvited and unexpectedly fucking me like a whore would not go unpunished. Punishment was perhaps an incorrect description, as I would wager the repercussions would be mutually enjoyable.

Storybrooke had a low crime rate. Memory loss erasing feuds from a far off land meant small town living was amicable and placid. Sheriff Swan carried her title just because it ticked a box. Small towns need a visual deterrent. Someone in a position of authority to keep the perpetrators of minor infractions in order. Speeding tickets and parking violations to be exact. In truth Emma was nothing more than a glorified parking attendant and as such needed to be put in her place.

As I approached her office I could hear the clatter of darts as they bounced out their target and hit the floor. A fine use of tax payers resources. I had walked on my toes, carefully keeping my heels from striking the floor, wishing to use the element of surprise to my advantage. My steely determination faltered slightly as I took in the sight of Sheriff Swan squatting low to retrieve the fallen darts. Jeans looking on the brink of tearing clean off her flexed muscular thighs.

She sensed me before I made any noise to alert her to my presence. Or maybe I had made noise, maybe there was a deep sigh or sharp intake of breath that I was too distracted to notice. She was waiting for me, not putting things on hold but expecting me to show up never the less. Expecting payback for her earlier impulsive behaviour.

"Something I can help you with Madame Mayor?" Emma purred as she straightened up and met my eyes. She thought she had some control here, bless her.

I thought for a second. I had planned this all to the last detail, although at this moment with her clear green eyes boring into me I felt lost. I blinked, swallowed hard and regained my composure.

"Strip." The word cracked in the middle as I said it.

"You can't be serious." Emma said with a lazy smile and amusement evident in her tone. She wasn't playing along. She didn't understand what her role in this was. Or perhaps she did understand and was simply choosing to refuse to comply. Either way it frustrated me.

"Strip." I repeated myself. This time the word didn't crack and the sureness clarified just how serious I was. I could see she was apprehensive and would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

"Its the middle of the day and we're in my place of work."

"That didn't stop you." Damn it. I didn't want this. I didn't want conversation, I wanted compliance.

"Nothing would have stopped me." My mind was racing. I wanted her too fall in line, yet found her refusal to do so intoxicating. My body was beginning to shake as anger and arousal clashed inside me. She walked past me, moving in a feline way that suited her despite it being out of character. She closed the door, causing me to furrow my brow in confusion. After all she had been adamant that this was not going to happen.

She leaned her back against the door in an infuriatingly nonchalant way. Using the tips of her fingers to tease the cord and lower the blind. She looked cool and relaxed but there was a fire in her eyes that gave her away. I fire only I could see because only I could cause. I stepped towards her, matching her nonchalant manner. We knew we both wanted this, how electric it was for us both when we finally gave in, but right now our egos were an issue.

I moved in close, knowing my heavy breathing was tickling her neck. I reached behind her and turned the key, locking us in. My free hand grabbing her hard ass purposefully.

"Strip." I gave the order once more, in a low desperate pant, leaving a ruby hue as my full painted lips brushed her ear. To my surprise she followed my command. I stood back to bask in the success of getting my own way and the admire the view.

She was hesitant at first. Not embarrassed by her body just by her submission. She started slowly, removing her jacket. The red leather sounded heavy as it slumped over a near by chair. Next to go was her shirt. Pale blue and lightweight, sticking slightly on her skin as she started to sweat. She went to undo her bra but I cleared my throat and she paused. My eyes lowered to her belt buckle and she seemed to understand my meaning. Nimble fingers worked expertly on the heavy metal and aged leather until the belt was lose and the button and zipper could be reached without barrier.

I wanted to take over. I wanted to peel rough denim over soft skin, but the anticipation of watching her do it was blissful torment. I sat up on Emma's desk. The tight skirt I wore sliding effortlessly against the highly polished wood. I saw Emma's eyes start to sparkle, she would never admit it but she was getting off on this. Getting off on my arousal, which was too heightened to hide. I crossed my legs, the feel of satin covered limbs sliding against one another just added an extra facet to my enjoyment.

I locked my eyes on Emma's hands. Her fingers long and her nails short. I thought of how they felt when they were inside me. The thought made my mouth water and my pussy throb. I clenched my thighs together in a desperate attempt to ease the ache.

Once stripped to her bra and underwear I ordered her to sit down. She took a seat showing a great deal of poise considering her current state of undress. She looked so damn good. Blonde and cute like a butter wouldn't melt good girl, with bad girl attitude and demeanour simmering just under the surface. Powerful yet playful. Young yet worldly. A beautifully complicated contradiction.

She still had her boots on and I loved that she was waiting for my instruction as to if she should remove them or not. I moved off the table and felt moisture between my thighs. I sank to my knees in front of the chair Emma occupied. I could smell her arousal, sweet and heady. I held off tasting her. Emma took my control, as recompense I would take my time.

I used her laces to lash her ankles to the chair. Her thighs were resting were arms should rest, the bend in the wood nestled in the crook of her knee. She was as comfortable as she could be. To my surprise she had her hands behind her head, a cocky relaxed expression on her face. It wouldn't last. I took her cuffs from her desk draw and lowered her arms behind her back, I leaned forward and secured them round a solid piece of the chair. Her movement was highly restricted. Her head lunged forward in a desperate attempt to take my fabric covered breast in her mouth but her attempt was futile. Her pout at not getting what she wanted was adorable, although if she found that frustrating she could well struggle with the rest of the planned activities.

Emma's cool and calm exterior was starting to crumble. She was scared. Not of me hurting her but scared of trusting me. When she did what she did we both know I could have stopped her if I wanted to. Emma couldn't stop me, she would have to trust that I could handle this. That I knew what was enough and what was too much.

Her body was exquisite, even contorted into a very unflattering position it still looked perfect. Strong and lean, the body of someone who takes care of them self and could therefore take care of you. Her muscle was well defined but still feminine. There was no issue of sexual ambiguity just enough masculinity to make her the perfect combination.

I cupped my hands gently on her face and looked at her with soft eyes. I wanted her to know she was safe. She appeared to relax a little and when I placed a kiss on her soft lips I saw the panic leave her eyes. I trailed one hand down her lean neck and over her prominent collarbone as the other tangled in her long luscious curls. The kiss I gave her was no longer one of reassurance but one of pure want and need.

The intention was to make her suffer by making her wait. The problem was I didn't know if I could. My desire for her was strong, much stronger than with previous lovers. Her audacious and unapologetic nature was an aphrodisiac, her taking me how she did was ultimately what I wanted. No one wants someone who is awkward and clumsy and who asks if they can kiss you. Sexual confidence was a huge turn on and from Emma's past actions hers is well merited.

I ran my hands over every inch of accessible skin, feeling each reaction she had to my touch. Her skin warming and flushing everywhere I laid my palms. Goosebumps and temporary pink stripes as I grazed her with my nails. She was trying to keep control. I looked up at her face and could see she was trying her damnedest not to give anything away. But she was failing. I didn't need facial expressions to tell me how she felt, I could feel it in every cell of her body.

My sinfully slow caressing continued. Driving her mad with frustration. She was writhing violently and cursing the restraints that held her at my mercy. I know she wanted to free herself. I know she wanted to fuck me, in truth I wanted that too but not yet.

The bra and panties she wore were sensible and practical, designed for purpose not to be visually pleasing, although they were. Wrapped around her goddess like body most things would be. I reached behind her and trailed my hand up the slick path of sweat that covered her spine and undid her bra. There wasn't much room to manoeuvre but enough to release her breasts and let them enjoy the freedom they clearly desired.

I wanted so badly to take them in my mouth. To feel her small pink nipples harden against my tongue, but I waited. I let the cool air of her office do the job for me. She let out a breathy moan and I knew it was killing her to have me torment her in this way. It was torment for me too.

I cupped my hands round her small soft breasts and started to massage. Slowly and gently, giving her attention but no where near enough. Her head was trashing side to side as I moved my hands to her ribs, my thumbs barely grazing the underside of her breast. I moved back from her in a sudden and deliberate way. She would have protested if she still possessed the capacity to speak. I stood before her taking in the sight of her, chest and face flushed, hair dishevelled, bra still on but hiked up to allow access. I can honestly say I have never wanted anyone more than I wanted her right now. The next round of teasing would prove it.

I pulled up my skirt, the office air con a powerful reminder that I was naked underneath. I could feel the temperature of the room as it tried to cool my burning desire. I closed my eyes, Emma's eyes were to loaded with lust and it was distracting me. I took my right hand down to between my legs and trailed the tips of two trembling fingers through the plentiful moisture they met. I heard a deep gravelly moan escape from Emma and I didn't need to open my eyes to know she was watching with her eyes wide, her jaw slack and her arousal through the roof.

I rolled my fingers back and forth to coat my fingers as much as possible. All the while careful that my own tender touch didn't become too much. I raised my dripping digits to my face as I contemplated my next move. The scent of myself causing me to pause momentarily. I leaned over Emma, careful that no part of my body was touching her. I used my fingers to spread my sticky secretion over her body, using a touch so light if she hadn't been watching me do it she may not have known it was happening.

I lowered my head letting the ends of my hair brush against her and started to lick at each sticky trail I had just created. Her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. My final destination was her mouth, I slid my tongue against the tip of hers, letting her get a slight taste of me. She was struggling and I was starting to feel bad for being the cause. However I didn't feel bad enough to stop, not just yet.

I had spent enough time carefully avoiding the areas that she needed me most so now made a beeline for them. I swirled my tongue round her hard nipples and pulled her underwear to one side so I could slide my fingers through the wetness. Deep gravelly moans and husky curses words spilled from her mouth.

"Please Regina, stop teasing I've waited long enough."

It was never my intention to have Emma verbally beg for release. Despite what many would assume I have never been aroused by a lover asking if they can orgasm. I love feeling a body on the brink, I want their body begging for my touch, not them asking if they can cum.

"Don't beg Miss Swan, its very unbecoming." I said round the nipple between my teeth.

"Regina seriously you're killing me. I need you." considering I never liked to hear begging I did like hearing she needed me. I smiled against her soft breast and gave in to her.

I slid two fingers into her slick warmth, immediately realising that two digits weren't enough. So as I entered her again I did so adding two fingers from my left hand as well. Emma threw her head back and swore loudly. I bit my lips at the sight of her swallowing four fingers without even flinching. I circled and scissored my fingers as best I could, each movement causing Emma to tense, making it harder for my fingers to move.

Emma was writhing and thrashing, locking my fingers in tight. Her body was taking over, every time she clenched it drew my digits in deeper. Her hips were bucking wilding and since I didn't have a spare hand to hold her down I just watched in awe as her back arched, her ribs expanded and her tits shook from vigorous exertion.

As Emma's body took over I began to feel surplus to requirements. I also got the feeling that if Emma was going to come she would need the ante upped. I used my thumb to work hard fast circles on her swollen clit, a move that caused Emma to bite her lip so hard she drew blood. I stood over her and learned forward this alone enough to get me in another half inch deeper.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Emma screamed as she felt me slide in further. I took advantage of her open mouth and slid my tongue in, picking up a slight metallic taste of the blood from her split lip. I picked up my pace, thrust in hard and felt Emma fall apart. She shook, she swore and her eyes watered as she came, gushing clear fluid over my cramped hands still deep inside of her and my trembling legs that were struggling to keep me upright.

I slowly removed my fingers, the skin on my fingertips slightly puckered from expose to excessive moisture. Emma looked delicious, exhausted but delicious. Her body was a sweaty, trembling wreck and her hair was plastered to her flushed face. I untied the laces of her boots and took off the cuffs as her breathing returned to normal. She fell into my arms as she tried to stand and I was more than happy to hold her. I let her stand by herself just long enough for me too retrieve her clothes and I slowly dressed her, both of us too euphoric to comment on the tender intimacy of the act. Once fully clothed Emma fell back into the chair and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She looked like she wanted to say something, I had no idea what it would be but wasn't really sure what I wanted to hear so I kissed her, in the hopes of shutting her up. The kiss was slow and sensual and probably gave away more than I wanted but I couldn't help it. I ran my hand down the side of her face feeling the warmth that was still in her cheek, I could see Emma's eyes flicker with fatigue so I kissed her forehead and left, letting her recover. Its true what they say, revenge is sweet.


End file.
